Szybkołak w Londynie
• • |numer odcinka = • • |scenariusz = David Mcdermott |reżyseria = Dan Riba |ogólny numer odcinka = 194}} Szybkołak w Londynie to czterdziesty czwarty odcinek z serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Jego premiera w Polsce odbyła się 15 maja 2014 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie thumb|left|Wes odnajduje laboratoriumKai Green wraz z dziadkiem chodzą po londyńskich kanałach w poszukiwaniu fikcyjnego laboratorium bohatera noweli doktora Jekylla. Dziewczyna nie wierzy Wesowi, że mogą coś znaleźć, jednakże starzec upiera się przy swoim. Po chwili odnajdują symbol Wiecznych Rycerzy, który ujawnia tajemnicze pomieszczenie. Wes podnosi statyw z próbówkami, w który znajduje się eliksir mutujący. Ten właśnie zmienił doktora Jekylla w żądnego krwi pana Hyde'a. Nagle za bohaterami pojawia się Joseph Chadwick ze swoimi sługami, którzy nakazują oddać fiolki. Emerytowany hydraulik niszczy je, jednak Czerwony Rycerz łapie uciekającego Wesa. Green każe swojej wnuczce uciekać. Dziewczyna przygląda się jak rycerze odnajdują jedną ocalałą próbówkę z eliksirem, po czym udają się do zamku. Kai decyduje się zadzwonić do Bena. thumb|Ponowne spotkanie Kai W Proto-Locie lecącym nad oceanem, Ben informuje partnera, że nie musiał lecieć z nim do Londynu, gdyż sam by sobie poradził. Rook uważa, że chłopak dalej kocha się w Kai, czego dowiedział się od Gwen. Po chwili lądują na Tower Bridge, gdzie dziewczyna informuje herosów, że są jej potrzebni tylko do uratowania dziadka. Podczas jazdy, Tennyson jest zaskoczony tym, że historia w noweli była prawdziwa. Kai daje przyjacielowi kartkę z adresem firmy Wyjec: magazyny i przeprowadzki, gdzie prawdopodobnie rycerze zabrali Wesa. W budynku nie odnajdują niczego podejrzanego. Kai pyta chłopaka o transformacje w BenWilka, lecz ten informuje ją, że nazywa się inaczej. Spoglądając na telewizor, w którym widniej Wolf Blitzer, chłopak wymyśla nową nazwę - Szybkołak. Tymczasem Rook odnajduje dziwne papiery pod dywanem. Kai zauważa, że jest to pismo jej dziadka. Blonko zastanawia się, dlaczego zwrócił on uwagę na posągi na starym cmentarzu. Okazuje się, że Wes prowadzi rycerzy w złym kierunku. Bohaterowie udają się w miejsce oznaczone znakiem "x". thumb|left|Uwięziony Wes Green Na starym cmentarzu, Rook mówi, że coś jest pomiędzy "Hall" i "Wall". Okazuje się, że nie chodzi o hol i ścianę, ale o nazwiska, pomiędzy którymi w grobie zostały schowane okulanty. Po chwili Kai atakuje Czerwony Rycerz, jednakże Blonko ratuje dziewczynę. Czteroręki walczy z Sir Mortonem, a Kai próbuje uciec, jednakże przeszkadzają jej w tym Komedia i Tragedia. Nagle walkę przerywa znajomy głos. Joseph karze bohaterom poddać się, grożąc śmiercią Wesa. Okazuje się, że całe zajście z eliksirem, mapami itd. dotyczy mitycznego miecza Ekskaliburu. Dzięki niemu Chadwick może spowodować, że obcy nigdy nie wrócą na Ziemię. Bohaterowie postanawiają pomóc rycerzom, ze względu na uwięzionego hydraulika. thumb|Szybkołak ratuje Kai Poszukiwacze płyną przez Tamizę, gdzie Ben pyta Chadwicka dokąd płyną. Joseph źle zrozumiawszy herosa mówi dokąd i po co. Ostatecznie dzielą się na dwie grupy. Jedna z nich znajduje się na Wieży świętej Elżbiety, gdzie Tennyson i Kai pod ochroną Czerwonego Rycerza i Josepha umieszczają jeden z okulantów. Światło księżyca odbija się od soczewek urządzenia z dwóch wieży, co doprowadza do wysunięcia krypty na Tamizie. Nagle Big Ben zaczyna dzwonić, a Kai nakazuje przyjacielowi ukryć Ekskalibur. Przez te dźwięki, sensory Czerwonego Rycerza przepalają się. Ben przypadkowo zmienia się w Szybkołaka, który pokonuje robota. Kai spada z wieży, ale udaje jej się złapać wskazówki zegara. Kosmita ratuje przyjaciółkę, a ta wydaje się być zadowolona zobaczenie przyjaciela pod postacią wilka. Tymczasem Rook i Wes uciekają od Sir Mortona, jednakże na dachu budynku hydraulicy ponownie zostają pojmani. Chadwick jest szczęśliwy, że niedługo posiądzie wielką moc. thumb|left|Kai porusza Ekskaliburem Rycerze próbują otworzyć kryptę, jednak bezskutecznie. Joseph zauważa symbol Wiecznych Rycerzy i wkłada swój pierścień, co otwiera wrota. Wewnątrz zauważają miecz w kamieniu. Zadowolony Chadwick pije eliksir doktora Jekylla, co mutuje go w silnego goryla. Nawet z zwiększonymi umiejętnościami, rycerz nie może wyciągnąć miecza, przez co rozkazuje zrobić to Benowi. Chłopak jako Czteroręki, ani Gigantozaur nie dają rady. Ich super siła powoduje podniesienie kamienia z mieczem, ale nic więcej. Zdenerwowany Joseph każe rycerzom zniszczyć wszystkich. Pomimo niepewności, wykonują oni rozkaz. Czerwony Rycerz zabiera Proto-Sprzęt Rookowi i próbuje go zabić, jednakże trzyma źle broń, przez co niszczy sam siebie. Gigantozaur zabiera Kai i Wesa i próbuje uciec, lecz mutant rzuca kamieniem w rurę, zamykając drzwi. Postanawiają dalej walczyć Blonko daje swoją broń Greenowi, który z łatwością ogłusza sługusów. Pomieszczenie w szybkim tempie zanurza się i wypełnia się wodą. Nie chcąc zginąć, Sir Morton, Komedia i Tragedia zawierają rozejm z herosami i pomagają otworzyć właz ewakuacyjny. Kai informuje Bena, aby uciekał. Chłopak chcę, aby Joseph też wyszedł z pomieszczenia, ale ten zostaje i siada na tron. Ponownie później na Tower Bridge, Greenowie dziękują hydraulikom za pomoc. Kai całuje Bena w policzek, co dziwi Tennysona. Mówi, że dziewczyn są dziwniejsze niż cudzoziemcy, po czym odlatują. Na most wspina się zmutowany Chadwick, który ratuje zniszczonego Czerwonego Rycerza. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ben używa pierwszy raz Szybkołaka w serii "Omniverse". * Kai Green i Wes Green debiutują w "Omniverse". * Okazuje się, że Ekskalibur istnieje. * Wolf Blitzer pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Doktor Jekyll tworzy specjalny eliksir, który pozwala na zmianę w istotę nie do powstrzymania. * Joseph Chadwick pije tajemniczy eliksir i staje się gorylem. Debiuty * Wes Green (debiut w "Omniverse") * Kai Green (debiut w "Omniverse") * Wolf Blitzer (debiut) Kosmici * Szybkołak (debiut w "Omniverse") Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Wes Green (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Kai Green (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Wolf Blitzer (debiut; krótko w TV) Wrogowie * Wieczni Rycerze ** Joseph Chadwick ** Sir Morton ** Czerwony Rycerz ** Komedia i Tragedia ** Doktor Jekyll Kosmici * Czteroręki (x2) * Szybkołak (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja) * Gigantozaur Cytaty Błędy * W scenie, w której Gigantozaur walczył z Josephem, brakowało kolców na jego ubraniu. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek pierwotnie nazwany był "Moonlightning". * Tytuł tego odcinka odnosi się do filmu "Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie". * Strój Kai jest łudząco podobny do stroju Lary Croft z filmu "Tomb Raider". * Ben zmienia nazwę BenWilka na Szybkołaka, po zobaczeniu Wolf Blitzera w telewizji. * W odcinku pojawiają się dwa odniesienia do popularnego, brytyjskiego serialu fantastyczno-naukowego "Doktor Who". ** Pierwszy z nich, bardziej zauważalny to posąg anioła, który zakrywa sobie twarz. Widnieje on w tle na paru scenach na cmentarzu przed i podczas walki z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. Posąg ten nawiązuje do Płaczących Aniołów, jednej z bardziej znanych kreatur z uniwersum Doktora. ** Drugi to staroświecka, niebieska budka policyjna z telefonem, która widnieje podczas zewnętrznego ujęcia Zamkowych Przeprowadzek i Magazynów Howla, do którego udali się bohaterowie. Budka sama w sobie jest zwyczajna, jednak nie jest ona typowym obiektem w teraźniejszym Londynie, toteż jest jednoznacznym nawiązaniem do znanej z "Doktor Who" TARDIS. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Omniverse